


stay alive

by 1848pianist



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post Time of Contempt, Wyverns, monster fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1848pianist/pseuds/1848pianist
Summary: Drabble inspired by "Spent Gladiator 2" by The Mountain Goats
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	stay alive

The next swipe from the wyvern’s tail knocks him off his feet. A careless mistake. Stupid.

Pulling himself up out of the dust, he flashes his sword, forcing it to keep its distance. The motion makes his elbow ache, but he shoves the discomfort aside. Already the creature is turning to attack.

Geralt blocks with his sword, pain shattering through his arm, and twists to drive it through the wyvern’s mouth.

As the beast falls, writhing, Jaskier sprints out from the brush where he’d been hiding.

“I thought you were finished,” he gasps.

Geralt spits, staining the dust with blood.


End file.
